MLP: Mind of Shattered Glass
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: Kyle is a solder in Celestia's royal military, one of the best. His career comes to an end however when he encounters something, something others cannot see. Kyle must follow a trail of blood and horror to understand what is going on, and prevent Equestria from fall to an entity who embodies the darkness. Insanity is true sanity in the end.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do _NOT_ own My Little pony**

Hello reader, my name is Kyle Reaver.

I am a soldier in equestrian's royal army, and have been serving for several thousand years.

I was recently, shall we say, discharged from the service due to a little complication I ran into on one of my missions.

What was this complication you may ask?

Well, lets just say that little complication led to the death and/or crippling of most of my squad.

I tried to explain what happened, but no one would listen when I told them about the hell I went through.

They called me deranged, insane and confused.

They were wrong.

I fought tooth and horn to make sure my team made it out alive damn it!

But when they saw what happened, they turned away and denied everything, saying what happened was my fault and that none of what I spoke of exists!

All because they can't see what I saw.

Remember this reader:

Sanity and insanity are nothing but mere words thought up by those who don't understand.

They hold no meaning, for they can never truly exist.

In the end, the so called "insane" may be the most sane of us all.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start

The dungeons of the Goddesses' Castle haven't seen use in centuries, but recently they have seen some use. A stallion by the name of Kyle Reaver sat in the back of a damp cell, staring at the stone wall like he had been for three years now. He had spent so long staring at the wall he assumed that he had memorized every detail, every little grain, scratch and stain. Turning away from the wall Kyle looked at a puddle that had slowly been forming from the moisture in the ceiling, the mucky slime filled water sitting there, slowly increasing in size even though he was sure that the ceiling had dried out a long time ago.

Kyle got up with a groan and walked over to the puddle, observing his reflection with little interest. His face was marked with the same expression it had been for years, a dark and piercing grey red eyed scowl that made it seem like he was trying to burn a hole in the ground just by looking at it.

Kyle's main color was pure black, a lack of color so great it seemed like the light just disappeared around it. His mane and tail were of the same coloration. The only noticeable thing about him, was a series of pencil thin red lines starting at the tip of the horn that was protruding from his forehead that worked their way down his body to the base of his tail. These same marks traveled up the decently large wings that sprouted from his back. The final interesting part was his Cutiemark. This mark that was adorning his flank was a skull biting a knife with magical runes in the eye sockets. The rune in the left eye symbolized destruction, while the right was creation.

A series of metallic clangs alerted Kyle to the arrival of one of the guards.

"Stand back prisoner, we need to take you to the princesses for your sentencing." The guard said as he put a collar around Kyle's neck. A red stream of magic leapt from the chain to a band on the guards right hoof. Kyle offered no resistance as he was dragged through the halls, but he did try and annoy the guard as much as possible.

By the time they reached the throne room, the guard looked like he was about to rip Kyle's head off. A tall white pony that was about the same size as Kyle with a horn, wings and a colorful flowing mane sighed. She knew what Kyle had been doing and decided to give the guard the week off after today as an apology.

"Princess Celestia! I have the prisoner just as you requested." The guard said while snapping a quick salute.

"Thank you guardsman, you may take the rest of the week off after today." Celestia said with a knowing look in her eye. The guard gave her a grateful look and moved off to the side. "As for you," She said, with obvious disgust and anger in her voice. "I'm not sure what to do with you." She sighed in exasperation. Celestia got up from her throne and moved to the window leading to the courtyard. Kyle walked over and stood beside her.

"You used to be one of my best soldiers Kyle. Every soldier would look up to you. Now you're considered a traitor and a mad pony." Celestia said while observing as the gardeners as they cut branches and watered flowers. Kyle nodded in acknowledgment and turned to look the princess in the eyes.

"I'm not crazy Celestia. You know that." Kyle said. Celestia scoffed at that.

"I know what your claims are Kyle. I was one of the ponies that interrogated you, you know." She said. "I believe none of it. Everything you told me just seemed too extraordinary; too different from what we know is possible. It also fits the description of, dementia I believe?" Kyle's scowl deepened and he looked at the ground for a moment before looking back out the window.

"I've decided that you will be given a second chance. Despite what you are accused of I still think you can be saved," said Celestia as she walked back to her throne. Kyle nodded while still looking out the window.

"What is the assignment?" Kyle asked.

"You will go to Ponyville with my star pupil to help with the Summer Sun Celebration. After that you will stay at Ponyville with her and act as her bodyguard. If you do this, then I will give you your rank back and clear your records." Celestia said with a smile. "But should you do anything that harms my student, then I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Are we clear?"

Kyle heard the threat and knew she would definitely make good on it. He nodded to show he understood and started walking to the door. But before he left, Kyle had one thing left to say. "You did this you know." Kyle said, causing Celestia to look at him in astonishment. "I never would have been here, never would have done what I've done if you just had just prevented them from going through with the project. You allowed this to happen in the first place, and I knew perfectly well that you could have stopped it, and saved many ponies from the pain and suffering. And because of that, I will never forgive you. I will always hate you. Remember this next time, princess."

Kyle turned back to the door and left without a single glance back towards the throne. If he had turned around at that moment, he would have seen the tears that were starting to form in Celestia's eyes, and the guilt that she had kept bottled up for so long starting to come back.

When Kyle got to the front gates he saw one of Celestia's carriages and a purple unicorn standing in front of it tapping her front left hoof impatiently. Next to her stood an equally purple dragon with lime green spines whose head reached to about her shoulder, who upon seeing Kyle poked that purple pony then pointed towards the dark pony. The purple unicorn saw him then rushed over to greet him.

"It's an honor to meet you!" She exclaimed. "I heard that there was another alicorn living in the castle, but I never believed it until now. Oh I can't believe this!" Her enthusiasm made Kyle take a step back, which didn't go unnoticed by the little dragon.

"Um Twilight, I think you're making him slightly uncomfortable." The dragon said. Twilight stopped speaking and laughed sheepishly. "Just give him some space and ask fewer questions. I know that you want to know more about him, but give him some space."

"Oh oops, Sorry about that. Like he said my name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkles. The dragon's name is Spike. He's my number one assistant." Twilight said as she pointed at herself then spike.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Kyle Reaver." Kyle said as he boarded the carriage. Twilight got in right after him and sat across from him. Three guards got into the carriage with them and sat in the rest of the seats. Once all of their belongings were packed onto the carriage they set off to the south at high speeds. Kyle wondered where the weapons and equipment came from and one of the guards said that he would be able to do his job easier if he had whatever gear he needed with him. Several bags of bits were supplied as well. Kyle nodded and looked out the window to watch the scenery fly by.

(Start playing song "My Little Pony Meets Metal" by 331Erock / Eric Calderone)

"So, what do you do?" Twilight asked. Kyle looked at her before looking at the floor.

"I was a soldier." Kyle said. Twilight grunted in annoyance at receiving so little information, and decided on prying further with more specific questions. She did, however, notice the use of the past tense.

"What did you do?" Twilight asked.

"Stuff," Kyle answered simply.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Classified stuff."

Twilight sighed, but knew she was going to get that response. He was a soldier after all, and mission details were usually considered to be delicate information after all.

"How did you become a soldier?" Twilight asked, hoping to at least learn something new about the pony that could lead to a small conversation.

"Classified." Kyle replied quickly and simply.

"Who trained you to be a soldier?"

"Classified."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Classified."

"Oh come on!" Twilight yelled. "Is there anything that you can tell me?"

"Yes." Kyle said. They sat there for a few minutes until Twilight's slightly impatient nature took over.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or what?" Twilight asked annoyed. Kyle stopped to think for a minute before giving his answer.

"Nope."

Upon hearing that one word Twilight began slamming her head into the wall of the carriage, much to the amusement of the rest of the group. Spike laughed loudly and Kyle's lips twitched before settling into his same scowl. Two guards burst out laughing with spike, while the older one just chuckled. After thirty minutes of silence one of the guards looked out the front window, nodded, then turned to the group.

"We're almost there. ETA is approximately ten minutes." The guard said. The group nodded and got ready to get out. Kyle stood up and walked over to the door, standing almost perfectly still despite the large amount of shaking. Once they touched down Kyle pushed the doors opened and walked out, looking at the area around him with a nod of satisfaction at how peaceful it was.

(End song)

"Nice little town, don't you agree Twilight?" Kyle asked as he magically attached his gear to his back.

"Yep, it's nice and peaceful here. But, I can't be sitting here enjoying the scenery. I do have a mission of my own after all." Twilight said as she grabbed half her bags using magic. The guards stepped forward and grabbed Twilight's bags, saying that they would take her things to her house along with Kyle's. The two ponies thanked the guards and began their walk through the streets.

"Who do we need to check on first?" Kyle asked as he looked at the buildings they were walking by. The simplicity and friendliness of the town brought a very faint smile to Kyle's face. Twilight noticed this with a smile of her own as she told spike to check the list.

"We need to go to Sweet Apple Acres to find a mare named Applejack. She's in charge of the food." Spike said as he looked at the list in his hands. The two ponies nodded and turned towards the farm off in the distance. As they neared the farm they started hearing the sounds of impacts on wood an grunts.

Upon entering the farm they turned and saw and orange pony with a blond mane and tail run up to a tree and kick it as hard as she could, causing a rain of apples to land in buckets around the tree. The pony had a Stetson on her head that appeared as if it was glued there. As she started moving to a new tree she noticed the two ponies and baby dragon walking up to her.

"Well howdy there," said the blond pony. "My name's Applejack and this is Sweet Apple Acres. Now what can I do for ya?" The blond pony shook Twilight's hoof with so much force she thought it would dislocate at any moment. Kyle, on the other hand, returned the gesture with equal strength.

"My name's Kyle Reaver, but you can call me Kyle. The purple pony is Twilight Sparkles and the dragon is Spike. We're here to check up on the food for the Summer Sun Celebration." Kyle said as he pointed to his companions. As he did so, Applejack caught a glimpse of his wings and her eyes widened comically.

"I never expected to get a visit from royalty!" Applejack said as she bowed. Kyle just groaned and told her to stand back up.

"I'm not royalty Applejack. I'm just a soldier. So stop it with all of this formality. It pisses me off." Kyle said with his usual scowl on his face. Applejack nodded quickly and told them to follow he so that they could see how the food was coming along. When they got to the house Applejack rung a large bell and yelled "Soups on everypony!"

Once those words left her mouth a large horde of ponies swarmed the house and stood in and extremely long line. Kyle looked over the crowd in amazement before turning back to Applejack as she began listing of the names of the ponies, all of which were family members. After she finished, Applejack began showing them some of the food they had for the celebration. The hundreds of apple related foods were placed out for them to try. Twilight wanted to leave before they could waste any more time, but the pleading of a filly named Applebloom made Twilight agree, albeit grudgingly. After they finished they got up to leave, but Applejack stopped them saying that they could come back any time, and that she preferred ponies call her AJ.

"So, where to next?" Kyle asked. Spike took out the list and pointed to the second name on the list. It was a mare by the name of Rainbow Dash. She was supposed to be clearing the sky, but she didn't seem to be doing a good job of the blanket of grey was anything to go by. Twilight got upset at this, but Kyle just shook his head and started walking again, only to collide with a multicolored blur that pushed him back several feet.

"Ow, that hurt." Said a blue mare with a rainbow colored mane and tail. Kyle got up and pushed the rainbow colored mare to her feet roughly. The rainbow mare glared at Kyle and turned to Twilight. "Who are you ponies? Are you new in town? If so, then its nice to meet you." She said. "I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria."

'She's lucky my old friend Bullet isn't here. He would definitely be angry at that little comment.' Kyle thought before introducing his group. Twilight asked about the clouds and Rainbow Dash claimed to be practicing for the Wonderbolts, and aerial division said to be the best in Equestria. Kyle scoffed at this, but said nothing when the rainbow mare tossed a glare at him.

"If you really are the fastest pony out there, then you should be able to clear the skies of clouds easily." Twilight said. "I think you're all talk."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow said with a growl.

"Yeah, but if you really are as fast as you say, then I want to see you clear the skies in under ten seconds." Twilight said. Right after she finished speaking a powerful gust of wind pushed her back as Rainbow Dash shot up into the air, bursting clouds with kicks and punches so quick she looked like a blur. Kyle's eyes widened in astonishment, Rainbow Dash's level of speed and precision was amazing.

"Just like Bullet." Kyle mumbled in astonishment. Twilight looked at him curiously before turning to look at the rainbow mare that just landed. Rainbow Dash had a very smug expression on her face as she walked up to Twilight.

"Well Egghead?" She said. "Was that fast enough." Twilight tried to deliver a response, but her stutter made that a very hard thing to do. Kyle knocked her on the back of the head and nodded.

"That was amazing Rainbow Dash. Your level of speed and precision remind me of one of my old friends." Kyle said. "He served alongside me for years, before getting torn in half by a ballista." Twilight and Rainbow Dash winced at the thought of being split in half. "Now that the weather has been dealt with, we need to locate the others. Spike, let me see that list. I'm going to take half of it so that we can cover more ground." Spike nodded and tore the paper in half. Kyle took one half while spike pocketed the other.

"I'll see you at the library Twilight." Kyle said before walking down the road, two slightly disturbed ponies watching him go.

"Ok, so I need to check on someone named Fluttershy. Please don't let her name correlate with her personality." Kyle whined as he walked down the street. After walking for a little bit her came across a dirt path leading into a forest that he heard was called the Everfree. "Crazy mare must be either really shy or completely mental."

Kyle took the dirt path for about ten minutes until he saw a clearing with a little cottage in the middle, many different species of animal scattered around playing or sleeping. "Alright, there are hundreds of animals, and no mare to be seen. The logical conclusion? She died and is rotting, has an animal fetish, or just really likes animals." Kyle whispered to himself as he knocked on the front door. "Hello? My name is Kyle, and I'm looking for a mare by the name of Fluttershy. Is she around?" The only response Kyle received was a soft 'eep' and the crashing of dropped plates.

"H-hold on a minute please!" a soft voice replied. Kyle sat back and waited for a minute before standing up and walking in. As he entered he saw a pale yellow Pegasus with her back to him cleaning up shattered glasses that were apparently used to hold water.

"Here, allow me." Kyle said as he used his magic to repair the glasses and put them on the table to his left. The Pegasus thanked him and turned around, but stopped when she saw his wing and horn combination. Kyle sighed in annoyance and said, "Just ignore the damn wings; I'm here to see about the music for the Celebration."

"W-well i-it's coming along nicely." Fluttershy said. "I just finished practicing with the birds. Can I get you anything?" "A glass of water would be nice, thank you." Kyle replied. After Fluttershy got the drinks they walked outside and sat on the porch talking.

"So, you were a soldier? It must have been horrible to see all of that death and suffering." Fluttershy whispered.

"It was, but you get used to it. Believe me, I wish I couldn't. Getting used to death and suffering is not something to be proud of, nor is it something that makes you stronger. All it does is eat at you, never letting you rest." Kyle whispered back. Fluttershy shuddered and put a wing on his back, just wanting to provide some form of comfort. Everything was looking peaceful, until Kyle put a hoof to his head when a mind numbing headache shot through his skull.

"Is something wrong Kyle?" Fluttershy asked with concern evident in her voice. Kyle just ignored her and shot to his feet.

"I need to leave, right now." Kyle whispered, worry evident in his voice. "I hope to see you at the Celebration Fluttershy." Before Fluttershy could say another word Kyle bolted from the clearing, right into the Everfree Forest. He kept running until a voice started echoing in his head.

"**We have finally found you, Cor Nigrum. You will not escape like you did so long ago."**

The trees began burning, the leaves turning to ash and floating through the air. The ground beneath Kyle's hooves took on a swampy quality and the sky flooded with and inky blackness.

"**We are coming for you, child. You will be ours, just as the one before you was."**

Tall bipedal shapes began forming between the trees, long claws and wide, gaping mouths full of sharp teeth glittering in the light of the fire.

"**NOW DIE!"**


End file.
